MIMI
by patriot117
Summary: En un mundo perdido un hombre comenzara una travesía por encontrar a su amada. Teniendo una promesa que cumplir y una razón por la que continuar, pondrá todo lo que le importa en juego. Ella lo vale. Su hermosa flor en un mundo podrido.


**Digimon no me perteneces. Esto es solo por diversión.**

* * *

**Mimi**

Año 2XXX

La vida sigue un día mas en la ciudad-fortaleza de Binan Suó; una de las ultimas en el mundo. Ya nada es igual. El planeta ahora es un lugar lleno de porquería en el que la gente que ha sobrevivido quiere fingir que puede seguir adelante. Nadie tiene un propósito para continuar; solo siguen. En cambio, yo si tengo algo por lo que luchar y seguir con vida. Yo si tengo un motivo para continuar respirando, yo si tengo una razón de seguir existiendo. Yo continúo por ella.

Todo comenzó hace quince años cuando un virus letal arremetió contra la humanidad, contra todo lo que esta había logrado hasta el momento. El virus era muy poderoso y consistía en dos formas; la muerte y la rabia. La primera era lo mejor que te podía ocurrir si te contagiabas, pero, la segunda era la peor y la que infundía más terror. La segunda forma era un estado en el que si te contagiabas te volvías un ser lleno de rabia y arremetías contra quien se pusiera enfrente hasta matarlo; lo peor, te daba una fuerza sobrehumana. Y de esa manera una por una las ciudades del mundo fueron cayendo, la desesperación comenzó hacerse presente en los gobiernos que aun quedaban, y así fue como llego. La exterminación. La decisión más repugnante que nuestros supuestos líderes pudieron tomar. Bombardearon las ciudades con foco de infección más altas en una estupida búsqueda de eliminar la mayor cantidad de infectados. No les importo la vida de los que estaban sanos. Millones murieron. Como todo lo que se piensa por el miedo en vez de la razón; el operativo fracaso. Lo único que lograron fue perder terreno, meternos en un cuello de botella. El virus siguió avanzando.

Fallando el plan de erradicar a los infectados, los gobiernos crearon las ciudades-fortalezas. Aplicando la ley del más fuerte, los gobiernos dieron poco tiempo para que la población sin infectarse lograra entrar en alguna de estas supuestas "Zonas de Vida". Yo desafortunadamente soy de los pocos que lograron entrar antes de que las puertas de las murallas, que rodeaban a la ciudad, se cerraran. ¿Cómo lo logre?, es esa parte de mi historia que me lleva a donde estoy.

Una vez cerrada las puertas de las ciudades-fortalezas nadie podía entrar ó salir de ellas, el exterior se habría convertido en un lugar salvaje lleno de rabiosos; como eran denominados los infectados. Yo por mi parte necesitaba salir, ir a buscarla, poderla encontrar y una vez mas tenerla en mis brazos. Pero nunca lo lograría si me propusiera fugarme, la muralla estaba siempre vigilada, siempre custodiada por las fuerzas S.P.O.W. que resultaba ser la fuerza militar que mantenía el orden dentro y fuera de la ciudad. Y es donde tome mi decisión, me enliste para convertirme en uno de ellos, en un guardián. Se perfectamente que ser uno de ellos es poner la vida en riesgo, pero, ella lo vale y era la única forma con la que lograría salir en su búsqueda y traerla a Binan Suó. Se lo prometí y le cumpliré.

Y es así como llego mi primer día como un S.P.O.W. El trabajo de mi escuadrón era el de erradicar a todo rabioso que rondara por la Muralla. Un trabajo sencillo si no se trataba de una de las famosas manadas. Cuando sustituimos al escuadrón en turno yo me hice de un TREB-270, un jeep militarizado que se usa para reconocimiento. Me ofrecí a rondar las cercanías, sabiendo que nadie sospecharía de mi verdadera razón. Me fui tan rápido que no permitir que nadie me acompañara, no me importaba la reacción de mis colegas, ya estaba afuera y no dudaría ni un segundo en ir en su búsqueda. En ir por mi amada Mimi.

Mientras me alejaba por el auricular de mi casco escuchaba que me llamaban. Matt, ese es mi nombre. Ignorándolos continúe mi marcha al lugar donde fue la ultima vez que la vía; el lugar donde la deje aquella noche. El miedo, la desesperación, el remordimiento y la emoción de encontrarla me impulsan hacia terrenos tan hostiles en donde sin duda encontrarías una muerte segura. Pero ella lo vale. Mi hermosa flor en un mundo podrido.

Arribo al punto donde una noche antes de llegar a Binan Suó la deje. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, yo solo me separe un momento de ella para verificar el camino hacia nuestra salvación. Resulto ser todo lo contrario. Veo desde mi TREB aquel punto en el bosque donde estaba nuestro campamento; no encontré nada. Era evidente, pero, en mi cabeza jugaba la ilusión de que podría estar allí esperándome, a pesar de que ya fuera casi un año de aquella noche. Quiero soltar un grito, pero me lo guardo. No es momento de lloriquear, se que en algún lugar de este mundo hostil se encuentra esperando a que vaya por ella. Pongo en marcha el vehiculo, el mapa de la zona me indica que hay varios poblados alrededor de donde me hallo. Se que la podré encontrar en alguno de ellos. Solo espero llegar a tiempo.

Reconociendo al llegar a uno de los poblados que si continuo en el vehiculo llamare la atención, me bajo y emprendo mi marcha a pie. Lo peor que me pudiera suceder en esos momentos sería ser atacado por los rabiosos. No tendría oportunidad alguna, menos cuando estoy escaso de armamento. Camino con cuidado por las calles del poblado, o lo que queda de el. Ser sigiloso es mi prioridad si quiero encontrarla. Según he escuchado aun existen personas que viven en estos lugares, luchando por no encontrarse con un rabioso, tal y como lo hago yo. Voy de un lado a otro con cautela, aniquilando con sigilo unos cuantos rabiosos solitarios. No la encuentro en aquel poblado.

Los días se convirtieron en meses y, viendo como si fuese un fugaz respiro, los puntos donde la podría encontrar se quedan en el camino. No tengo éxito. Mis municiones van escaseando, cada vez me resulta más difícil pasar desapercibido y el número de rabiosos aumenta conforme aumenta el tamaño del poblado. El rumor de que aun existen personas sanas fuera de las ciudades-fortaleza me resulta cada vez mas eso; solo un rumor. En mi travesía no he encontrado a ni una persona cuerda, solo he visto rabiosos y muertos en descomposición. Mi corazón se oprime al pensar que talvez mí amada Mimi pueda ya no estar con vida. Aparto enseguida aquel pensamiento y continuo mi búsqueda, se que esta aun viva. Algo en mi me decía que estaba por el buen camino.

Y así llegue a una pequeña ciudad llamada: Chúdu. Como en anteriores ocasiones busque en cada edificio, en cada rincón por mas peligroso que fuera. No la encontraba, y la desesperanza quería hacer su aparición. Continúe. Las horas se hicieron días y las noches mas largas. Cuando decidí partir antes de lograr salir de aquella ciudad sucedió lo peor que jamás pudiera ocurrirme. Una de las más grandes manadas de rabiosos que hubiera visto se postraba frente a mí. Decenas de hombres, mujeres y niños infectados posaron sus ojos inyectados en sangre sobre mí. Su apariencia era desagradable. Su piel desgarrada, sus ojos rojos, la espuma blanca emanando de su boca, las venas resaltando en su cuello y la expresión de furia en su rostro no hicieron mas que darme cuenta que estaba perdido. Corrí y luche lo más que pude. Evadía a los hombres que saltaban sobre mí, les disparaba en la cabeza tratando de que cada bala fuera aprovechada, me escabullía, pero siempre me encontraban.

No se cuanto estuve combatiendo, tratando de sobrevivir. Mate quizá más de una decena cuando me quede sin munición, y como si por cada uno que hubiera mata aparecían otros dos, estaba rodeado casi por el doble de rabiosos que en un principio. Mire mi magnum, la misma con la que planeaba recatarla. Era mi última reserva. Solo unas cuantas balas más y todo esto acabaría. Dispare acertando en cada una hasta que por fin solo quedo el cargador vacío y yo. Le había fallado. No la encontré. Perdiendo toda razón de seguir viviendo, cerré los ojos esperando mi inevitable final. Talvez este era el camino correcto para volver estar con ella. Quizá, esta era la manera para volver estar a su lado.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot que necesitaba escribir y publicar. Se que no tiene un bonito final, pero, quien sabe, talvez no sea como se presenta. Como sea, si les ha gustado déjenmelo saber en un review, favorite ó lo que gusten hahaha.**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
